Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wander Over Yonder - The Party Animal ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Trivia *The Mask and Pinkie Pie join Wander in the dance-off against Emperor Awesome. * Scenes Enough! *(The music gets louder) *Baby Lily: *covers her ears* Make it stop!!! *starts to cry* Pwease!!! Make it stop!!!! *Jeffrey: ...!! *eyes glow draconally* NO ONE UPSETS MY NIECE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!! *Jaden: THAT'S IT!!!! *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* THIS PARTY IS OVER!!!! *Aqua: That freak!! *summons her Keyblade* *Alexis: He'll pay for making my baby cry!!!! *activates her Duel Disk* *Xion: *summons her Keyblade* This shark is history!! Anyone who upsets my cousin will answer to me! *Tammy: *growls angrily* *DJ: That...BIG...DUMB...MEANIE!!! *snarls angrily* *Alexis: Cadence?! Hold Lily for me! We're going after Awesome!!! *Princess Cadence: Okay! *(Alexis passes a crying Baby Lily to Princess Cadence) *Baby Lily: *crying* *Princess Cadence: *rocks Baby Lily* It's okay, Lily! It's okay, sweetie. They're gonna stop this loud noise. *Baby Lily: ...? *sniffs* They will? *Princess Cadence: Yes. Just keep your ears plugged. *Baby Lily: *covers her ears* *Princess Cadence: *to herself* Hurry up, guys. I don't know how much longer Lily can't take this. *Jeffrey: *to Jaden* Got any plans on how to get up there? *Jaden: Let's try flying over! *Jeffrey: Leave it to me! *turns into his dragon form* *(Jaden, Alexis, and several others climb onto Dragon-Jeffrey's back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Let's do it! *(They take off into the air. As they get closer, the loud noises starts to hurt Dragon-Jeffrey's sensitive ears) *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! My ears! *Jaden: ....! Oh no! *(Jaden and Aqua slide down Dragon-Jeffrey's neck to his head. Jaden plugs Dragon-Jeffrey's right ear and Aqua plugs his left ear) *Jaden: I forgot your ears are more sensitive as a dragon! *Aqua: Hang in there, dear! You're almost at the stage! *Dragon-Jeffrey: This is why i hate very loud rock 'n roll music! *Tammy: *plugs her ears* No kidding! *DJ: *plugs his ears* Man, that is loud! *Emperor Awesome: *sees Dragon-Jeffrey come close* Not awesome enough for you?! Try this is on, dude!!! *cranks the volume up even more* *DJ: Uh oh!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *roars in pain and starts to fall down* *Jaden: Jeffrey!!! *(Dragon-Jeffrey crashes on the ground) *Aqua: Jeffrey!!! Are you okay, dear?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *groans* Been better. *Alexis: Wait! Where's Tammy?! *Tammy: *screams as she falls* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! Tammy! *jumps in to let Tammy land on his belly* *Tammy: *lands down hard on Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! Tammy, you all right? *Tammy: Yeah. *smiles* Thank you for saving me, Mr. Dragonheart. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Anytime, Tammy. *Jaden: *smiles* I must say big bro. It's a good thing you've decided to stay fat in your dragon-form. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You're right about that. *DJ: We need a new plan! *Tammy: Yeah, but what? Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wander Over Yonder episodes